


Fifth Christmas

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Series: Christmas Moments [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Christmas, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: An image from Phil and Clint's fifth Christmas. Things hit another snag ...





	Fifth Christmas

For their fifth Christmas, things get rocky as Phil is tempted by the ultimate Captain America memorabilia. (Click image for larger version)

 

[ ](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/avengers/christmas18/christmascard18frontbig.jpg)

 

Not to worry. Clint has a plan. (Click image for larger version)

 

[ ](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/avengers/christmas18/christmascard18insidebig.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my friends got this as their Christmas card from me this year, but I didn't have enough to give to everyone - and I don't have the address to more than a few of my friends either, so I thought I'd post it here and maybe someone else will find it cute too. The dolls are Hot Toys and I really adore them. I hope to take more pictures of them in the future, I'm just not very good at such things.I only take the images of the dolls, the cards themselves are from a shop.


End file.
